Jin Kazama
. Introduction Jin Kazama (風間 仁, Kazama Jin) was the protagonist of Tekken 3, Tekken 4 and Tekken 5 and antagonist of Tekken 6. He was first introduced in Tekken 3, and he returned to every subsequel game. He also made a cameo appearance in Tekken: The Motion Picture. He was also the main protagonist in the live action 2010 film. Jin is also featured in Namco X Capcom, where he teams up with Ryu and Ken. In this game, Jin wants to defeat Devil Kazuya. Analysis of Jin Jin's actions and surroundings fit the mold of a quintessential "tragic hero," except for his lack of a tragic flaw. As with many tragedies, all of the major traumatic events that occur within the hero's life are wholly beyond his control. First and foremost, there's the fact that his grandfather and father are two of the most ruthless individuals who've ever lived. Secondly, his mother was cruelly and abruptly taken from him while he was still a helpless teen. Third, he was betrayed and shot by his grandfather, whom he trusted and loved deeply. Finally, the return of his great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, has caused him to begin losing his internal struggle with the Devil within. Each of these occur to a helpless and unassuming Jin, who is simply doing what he can to set things right at every turn. Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is very difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including his friends Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he rarely seems to notice. It is known, however, that he will help them if they need it, as Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken 4 profile and Hwoarang's Tekken 4 ending have shown. Jin's disinterest in close relations probably has one unique motivation. As a result of his family's Devil Gene, Jin knows that people close to him will likely suffer or worse if he ever completely loses control. In addition, Jin may not show any interest in women because he plans to wipe out his lineage entirely. In short, during Tekken 4, Jin planned to kill his father and grandfather and then himself, dying without children to put an end to the Mishima curse once and for all. However, Jin could not go through with the deed after defeating his two predecessors, so it's unknown if he has given up on this plan completely since he saw the image of his mother Jun. In addition, at the 2005 Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3), Jin's presence in Tekken 6 was just confirmed. Furthermore, in Tekken 6 he has a completly changed personality and wants to destroy the world. Although his true intentions were revealed in his battle with Lars. Appearance and Outfits :See main article, 'Outfits (Jin Kazama).'' Jin Kazama is a Japanese male with black hair that is spiked upwards, in a style similar to the hairstyle of his father, Kazuya Mishima. Jin is also very muscular and toned as evidenced by his large biceps and visible abs and pectoral muscles. In fact, in early screen showings of Tekken 3, many fans assumed the unnamed character of Jin Kazama to be Kazuya Mishima in his early teen years (Tekken 3 and 4, due to their similarities). This, however, was not proven to be the case. Jin's hairstyle appears to be a mixture of Kazuya's hairstyle and Jun Kazama's bangs (fringes). Jin has a black mark on one of his arms, which Devil has branded onto him. (http://www.tekkenpedia.com/wiki/Image:Tat01.jpg). Jin has worn a great deal of outfits in the course of the Tekken series. Many of these outfits feature flames on them, and, with the exception of a single outfit in Tekken 6, he always wears either gloves or gauntlets. '''Trivia in General: :*Jin Kazama has been voiced by Isshin Chiba since Jin debuted in Tekken 3. :*Jin is considered the most attractive, sex-appealing young man among the other male characters in Tekken by many fans. He is also remarked as "Tekken's very own bishounen" (which translates to "pretty boy" in Japanese) despite being raised by his mother. :*While some fans consider Jin to be somewhat "one dimensional," he still has an incredible fan following. :*Jin's Devil tattoo is quite popular among video gamers and it's often recognized even by people who do not play Tekken. :*Very little is known about his school life since he is more focused on ending the cursed Mishima bloodline. It is assumed that he dropped out of senior high school after the events of Tekken 3. :*Jin's clothing 'theme' is fire, and a flame motif appears on at least one of his costumes in every game. :*Jin is the youngest fighter to win a Tekken tournament. :*Jin has appeared on the cover of every single Tekken game since his debut in Tekken 3 you can still see a big picture of him in the backgound hidden with all the charcaters inside his picture in the Tekken Tag Tournament cover if you look hard. :*Jin was ranked #4 in Game Informer's "Top ten Best Fighting Game Characters":*Jin bears character and storyline traits similar to Ryu, such as being considered the main protagonists of their respective series, having wandering spirits, and fighting as to not being overcome by the darkness in their hearts (in Jin's case, the Devil Gene, in Ryu's, the Satsui no Hado). :*In Tekken 5 Jin is the only character who's prologue didnt state that he enter the king of iron fist tournament 5.. :*In Tekken 4 and Tekken 5, pressing and holding down both "3" and "4" at the same time during the replay after winning a fight will allow Jin to say: "The Mishima bloodline ends here...". Jin can also be heard saying this in the "Console / NOVO" and ""Power is Everything" trailers for Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. Personality and traits Jin has a very complex personality. He has the kindness of his mother, Jun Kazama and his grandmother Kazumi Mishima. He has the fighting spirit and determanation of his half-uncle, Lars and his great grandfather, also has a hidden and silence personal to his legal nephew Lee Chaolan, Jinpachi Mishima. He also has the anger of his father, Kazuya Mishima and his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. He also has a slight resembalance of his cousin, Asuka Kazama at times. Tekken 3 :*Jin's stage is the "Tiger Dojo Tokyo". :*Jin's bosses in the Tekken Force side game are (in order of appearance) Paul Phoenix, Nina Williams, Hwoarang, and Heihachi Mishima. Tekken Tag Tournament :* Jin Kazama's sub boss is Kazuya Mishima in 1 on 1 mode Tekken 4 :*Jin Kazama's sub boss is Kazuya Mishima in his story battle Tekken 5'' and ''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection :*Jin (alongside Mokujin) was the only in-game character not shown in the console opening, although Devil Jin was shown. :*Jin had a customization item that resembled Super Saiyan Son Goku's hair from Dragonball Z. The color, however, was blue and would become darker and lighter every few seconds (T5:DR only). :*Jin can be customized to look like Mitsurugi from the Soul Calibur fighting series by purchasing the following items: Wild Samurai Style, Headband, Battle Surcoat, and Hakama. Although you can't buy the katana because you can't have two lower body items. :*Jin is the only character in the game who's prologue didn't state that he enter the king of iron fist tournament 5. :*Jin can be customized to look like Angel with a halo and white angel wings.. Tekken 6 :*On the NA official website, Jin was incorrectly stated as being Asuka's half-brother, despite them not sharing a biological parent. While they are related, they are 'only' cousins. This has since been corrected on the NA site, but the official EU site still states them as being half-siblings. :*Jin Kazama's "Item Move" feature in is firing a purple circular-shaped beam from his forehead into the air. The command for this move is u+1+2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXgAUN5Swss). :*Jin has the most pre-fight animations, with a total of seven pre-fight animations. :*Because Jin has become a darker character, he has been given some new pre-fight and win animations to suit this. :*In Tekken 5, Jin's katana was merely a customization item. In T6: BR, it has become his item move. His movements with it are similar to that of Heishiro Mitsurugi from the Soul series. :*Heihachi is his final boss in Arena, rather than Azazel. Additionally, Kazuya is his sub-boss. :*He and Armor King are the only characters that have 2 parts to their endings. Other :*Jin's rivals in Tekken Card Challenge are Nina Williams, Yoshimitsu and Hwoarang. :*Jin is Jon Foo in the 2010 Tekken movie. Story Jin Kazama is featured in Tekken: The Motion Picture. He appears at the end of the movie as a young boy. Jin approaches Jun, who is sitting in the forest by herself. He asks if she could read "the story from yesterday" for him again, and she accepts. Two walk back to their home together, hand in hand. Manual Version Jin is Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama's son. He received intense training under his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, all in an effort to avenge the loss of his mother by fighting and defeating Ogre. This Tournament is his chance to test his strength and to face his destiny. Official Version Meeting with destiny... At the age of 15, Jin found out that he was Kazuya Mishima's son. At the same time, his mother, Jun Kazama,possibly died. Jin trained himself under the supervision of Heihachi every day with the intention of defeating Ogre, who supposedly killed his mother. Heihachi was not only his grandfather, but also a reliable teacher. Four years have passed. Having mastered the Kazama-style of aikido and Mishima Style Fighting Karate, Jin starts to take action as a martial artist. Ending Animation "Dirty Blood" Jin finally defeats his mother's murderer, True Ogre, which causes True Ogre to violently explode. Just seconds after his victory, Jin is attacked by Heihachi's Tekken Force, and he receives multiple gunshot wounds. Slowly succumbing to death, Heihachi shoots Jin in the head, therefore killing his own grandson. However, when Heihachi turns his back and walks away, he sees the bodies of his Tekken Force before him, and turns around to see Jin morphed in his devil form, Devil Jin. Jin slams Heihachi through a stone wall. Then, Jin hurls him down into the ground violently. Finally, Jin spreads his wings and flies off into the night. Heihachi sits up and watches Devil Jin fly away. Jin is featured as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament. However, Tekken Tag Tournament is not a part of the Tekken series' canonical storyline. Ending Animation "Father and Son" Jin has apparently defeated Kazuya Mishima. Jin picks him up off of the ground with one hand. Jin prepares to punch Kazuya with his other hand to finish him off. The screen flashes white for a couple of seconds. Jin drops Kazuya, and then he looks at his hands, which are shaking uncontrollably. Jin falls to his knees. His hands are still shaking uncontrollably. Then, Jin lowers his head. This ending takes place in Jin's first Tekken Tag Tournament stage, which is called "Jin-A". Brisbane, Australia... a city crowded with buildings, new and old. Nestled amongst the towering buildings of this city was a small dojo. A young man trained there, his face covered by the hood of his jacket. This young man trained there quietly... ... The young man was Jin. Day after day, Jin trained in the traditional art of karate. Ever since Heihachi's betrayal, Jin Jin's thoughts burned with the desire to destroy the evil Mishima bloodline, the bloodline of his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, and his father, Kazuya. One day, Jin heard rumors that The King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4 was announced. A once in a lifetime opportunity to exterminate the Mishima clan... Without hesitation, Jin hardened his resolve to enter the tournament. Jin hit a sandbag with his sharply honed kick. The bag burst open violently, and sand poured out of the bag... Ending Animation "Fin" Text The tournament officials sent Kazuya a message: The winner of Round 7 by default is Kazuya Mishima. Please proceed to the final stage. Though Kazuya sensed Heihachi's hand in Jin Kazama's disappearance, a fearless grin crept upon his face as he headed towards the final stage. While on his way to fight Kazuya, Jin was ambushed by the Tekken Force. Jin brought down scores of them-- ...but was eventually captured and taken away... End of the text After being captured by Heihachi's Tekken Force, Jin is held captive at Hon-Maru. He awakes and violently attacks his father Kazuya, (whom in Jin's dream is antagonizing him to "give in to the anger", which would trigger off his Devil Gene) and defeats him; knocking him unconscious. Heihachi then stops Jin from leaving, challenging him to a fight in an attempt to take Jin's own Devil Gene for him. The two fight, and Jin proves that he's too much for Heihachi to handle. With Heihachi weakened, he then proceeds to carry out on his own mission (which was to destroy his evil bloodline by murdering his grandfather, his father, and then himself), but suddenly sees either a hallucination of his mother, Jun Kazama (or he sees her soul. It's not clear on either one.). Because of this, Jin drops his grandfather and says "Thank my mother, Jun Kazama" before once again flying off in the night. win animation.]] and Jin training with others.]] Jin appears as a playable Tekken character in Namco x capcom. In the game he teams up with Ryu and Ken Masters. At the end of the game Devil is defeated and Jin's wish comes true. Tekken 5 Manual Version Jin Kazama, the son of fate born to Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama, is plagued by recurring nightmares and torments. They began after a grueling battle where Jin left Honmaru behind. The influence of the devil gene is growing stronger. Without intervention, it's only a matter of time before he'll be subjected to the devil gene's power. Official Version Jin Kazama, the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. After the grueling battle between Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima at Hon-Maru, Jin takes flight, leaving Hon-Maru behind. He is overwhelmed by an evil presence and loses consciousness. Jin wakes to an unknown voice and sees a mountain forest, which appears to have been ravaged by a giant tornado. However, Jin had no doubt that he was responsible for the destruction. Upon returning to Yakushima, Jin was plagued by recurring nightmares. Jin could feel the influence of the Devil Gene growing stronger. "I better find a way to end this nightmare before its going to cost my mind". Facing no directions, Jin begins his journey to end this evil, with the last guided him only by his own fate... Interludes Stage 4: Hwoarang Jin meets his rival Hwoarang and tells him that he can't fight him due to "family problems". But Hwoarang still wants to fight, leaving Jin no choice. The match ends with Jin's victory. Hwoarang tells Jin that he will not accept defeat. Jin then leaves, promising to return later. Final Stage: Jinpachi Mishima At the final stage, Jin tells Jinpachi that he is "heir of the cursed blood" and Jinpachi tells him that his blood was screaming to destroy him. Jin declares an end to Jinpachi's evil. Ending Animation "New ruler of the Mishima Zaibastu" After defeating Jinpachi Mishima, Jin assumes control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. This is demonstrated with a dark figure walking into a throne room, filled with the Zaibatsu's top executives. The dark figure proceeds to sit on the throne, cross-legged, in which happens to be Jin. Looking bored, and smiles, he then proceeds to do something.... Devil Within Jin is the protagonist of the Tekken 5 Devil Within side game. In it, he has heard that his mother, Jun Kazama, may be alive. However, he does not find her anywhere. Instead, Jin confronts his worst nightmare, True Ogre, again. True Ogre will reveal another form after being defeated for the second time, Monstrous Ogre. Jin must defeat this form, as well. It is not known if Devil Within is canonical or not. But it is stated in Jin's prologue that he sets out on a journey with destiny as his only guide to end the evil that was plaguing him. It can be concluded that jin's journey was the devil within story. Jin is the only character in the game who's prologue didnt state that he enter the king of iron fist tournament 5. Jin Kazama's storyline is unchanged between Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. during the Arcade opening movie.]] Jin Kazama defeated Jinpachi Mishima and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. He utilized his elite military unit, the Tekken Force, to carry out covert missions in order to engulf the world in chaos. Once he had rendered most countries' military power useless, he took over space colonies, oil fields, and other energy producing resources. He declared the Mishima Zaibatsu’s independence and waged war against the rest of the world. The Mishima Zaibatsu swept across the globe, taking over nation after nation. But as the war continued, new opposing forces slowly began to show their presence. Jin learned that Kazuya Mishima was controlling the first and most powerful opposition, the G-Corporation. When the G Corporation put a price on his head, Jin announced The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, as if he had been waiting the G Corporation to make its move. Jin Kazama's storyline is unchanged betweeen Tekken 6 and Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. Ending Animation "Fighting a GrandFather and Father / Escape" After defeating Azazel, Jin also defeated Kazuya Mishima. A helicopter appeared and Nina appeared in the doorway. Suddendly, she drops to the floor and Heihachi appeared. He challenges Jin for the claim of the Zaibatsu. Jin defeats Heihachi and the temple shakes. The Tekken Force takes Jin to safety as the temple collaspes taking Kazuya and Heihachi with it. We then see the ruined background where the temple once had been. Scenario Campaign Jin appears in the Scenario Campaign mode as the main Antonigist in in the beginning. At the end of the mode Jin reveals that he started a war to save the world from a evil monster named Azazel. Jin then kills Azazel and saves the world. Jin was found by raven half buried in the sand naked it is unknown if he lived or died. Jin appears in the Tekken Movie as the main prontongist, in the film Jin enters the King of iron fist tournament after his mother's death to be the strongest he can, avenge his mother's death, defeat his father and his grandfather, and claim Iron Fist. He also befriends Steve Fox and Raven and develops a romantic relationship with Christie Monteiro. At the end of the film he defeats Kazuya and wins Iron Fist. .]] "Tekken Movie - Jin Kazama - Jon Foo " Jin's particapation in the Tournament. .]] Jin Kazama will be featured in the upcoming Tekken Movie called Tekken: Blood Vengeance. .]] Jin will be featured as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, a non-canonical Tekken game. Jin will be playable in the upcoming game, Tekken X Street fighter. Other Images Image:The Tekken Series.jpg|Jin Kazama on his motorbike Christmas 2010 CG Image. Character Relationships *Son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama *Grandson of Heihachi Mishima *Great-grandson of Jinpachi Mishima. *Legal nephew of Lee Chaolan. until their finally met *Older cousin of Asuka Kazama. *Half-nephew of Lars Alexandersson, who worked for him as part of the Tekken Force before rebelling. *Devil Jin is Jin's "Devil" form. *Nephew of Unknown who save him from being killed by Ogre in Tekken Tag Tournament. (Non-canonical) *Rivals with Hwoarang, who he fought to a draw before The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and was defeated by in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Hwoarang was defeated by Devil Jin immediately afterwards. *School friends with Ling Xiaoyu, who's strongly hinted to have a crush on Jin. It is believed that Jin also sent Xiaoyu an anonymous e-mail in Tekken 4 warning her of Heihachi's evil intentions. *Swore revenge against Ogre / True Ogre for killing his mother, Jun Kazama, which he got at the end of Tekken 3. *Ordered the bombing raid which claimed Miguel Caballero Rojo's sister as one of its victims. *Eddy Gordo works for him in Tekken 6. *Defeated and banished Kuma to the Hokkaido wilderness between Tekken 5 and Tekken 6. *While he took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu in Tekken 6 in the Mishima Industries he created NANCY- MI847J, Kazuya Mishima then orders his G Corporation to manifacture Jack-6 to enter him in the Tekken 6 tournament to destroy NANCY-MI847J, Jin and the Zaibatsu. *Lili is after Jin Kazama for claiming control of her father's oil company. It's possible that in the Tekken 6 trailer, Lili is fighting Jin because of that reason, however, it is considered by many to be non-canon. *Assassination target of Nina Williams during Tekken 3, but was hired as his bodyguard and co-leader in Tekken 6. They developed a relationship, to the point of Jin explaining to her the reasons of the global conflict he started and of his plan to sacrifice himself by killing Azazel. Later, Nina tells Lars Alexandersson that he is not a saint to judge Jin's actions due to his final sacrifice. *Defeated the Golden Azazel. Despite sacrificing himself, Jin is presumed alive and his body is later found in the desert with the Devil Mark still on his arm. *Used Alisa Bosconovitch to protect himself and to keep the Mishima Zaibatsu safe. During an encounter with Lars and Alisa, he shut down her safety protocol which then has her serve him at all costs. * Teamed up with Ryu and Ken Masters in Namco X Capcom. * Possible Rival or friend of Ryu in the upcoming Tekken X Street Fighter. Category:Black Hair Category:Japanese Category:Tekken series Category:Brown eyes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Fallen characters Category:Males Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial artist Category:Tragic villains Category:Tragic characters Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Hegemony Category:Dictators Category:Terrorists Category:Video game characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Namco characters Category:Wealthy Category:Rich characters Category:Successful characters Category:Honorable characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Remorseful characters Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Leaders Category:One-Man Army Category:Demon Category:Former Humans Category:Sophisticated characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters who are biologically related to the hero Category:Brutes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crossover characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Live Action Characters Category:Film characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Insecure characters Category:Damned Souls Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:On & Off characters Category:Military characters Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant characters Category:Archenemy Category:Bosses Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Villain Destroyers Category:Emotionless characters Category:Son of a Villain Category:Characters who are biologically related to the villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Karma Houdini Category:Characters who can fly Category:Anti-Hero Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Successors Category:Liars Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Betrayed characters Category:Monarchs Category:Male Damsels Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Empowered characters Category:Characters who have lost family members Category:Good vs Good Category:Loners Category:Characters with Evil Counterparts Category:Neutral Good Category:Elementals Category:Transformed characters Category:Martyr Category:Sequel characters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Crossover Characters Category:Revived characters Category:Red eyes Category:Tekken characters